disney_23xofandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey Blumberg
'''Michael "Mikey" Blumberg '''is one of the six main characters and a member of the Recess gang. He is the most sensitive and most forgiving in the group. He is also the best poet in fourth grade, coming up with poems at any times. Like T.J. , he is German-American. Characteristics Many think that Mikey is a bully just because of his height, but, as once described by T.J., "he wouldn't hurt a fly". There is a hidden agenda about Mikey, and that is his love for "Bonky the Dinosaur". Bonky is a dinosaur in ways similar to Barney the dinosaur and is loved by the Kindergarteners. In the episode "Bonky Fever" it is shown that the rest of the gang try to stop it. At his birthday party, once the gang thinks he has stopped the Bonky nonsense they all see a party full of Bonky things and toys. But thanks to the gang Mikey finds out it is his mother in a Bonky costume and does eventually stop showing his love for Bonky. Mikey does have another hidden agenda which is his voice when he is singing. He believes he cannot sing anywhere apart from the bathroom. Until Principal Prickly and Miss Finster get him a private music teacher who helps him feel confident in singing other places. She trains him for the Spring Fling, which he would succeed in and do everyone proud. Mikey is a big chubby boy wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants. He has blonde hair just like Gus. Relationships T.J. Detweiler T.J. is good friends with Mikey. In "The Break-up", T.J. says he "appreciates his insane spiritual gifts". However he is sometimes embarrassed by Mikey's behaviour. In "Tucked in Mikey", after Mikey read a poem inspired by Menlo, T.J. claimed "for once, it didn't embarrass me". He also was a little embarrassed at Mikey's comment that the 5th and 6th grader's club was a "rainbow hug of togetherness". But T.J. respects Mikey despite his behaviour, as seen in the end of "Rumor Mill". Gretchen Grundler Mikey and Gretchen rarely interact. It remains to be seen the status of their friendship. Vince LaSalle Mikey looks up to Vince, which is the focus of the episode "Copycat Kid". Mikey wishes he could be "cool" like Vince and be sporty, until Vince copies him. In the end Mikey realises the value of himself as an individual. The two remain good friends afterward. Ashley Spinelli Mikey and Spinelli are polar opposites. Mikey is large and peaceful, while Spinelli is small and more violent. Mikey's sincerity and calm demeanor sometimes get in the way with Spinelli's attitude. The two share a rare moment of friendship in the episode "Dance Lessons", where Spinelli puts aside her tough attitude for Mikey's sake. She was also ready to defend Mikey when Randall made jokes about him in "Stand Up Randall", which Mikey appreciated but said it wasn't necessary. Gus Griswald Mikey is better friends with Gus than any of the other members. The two are often seen taking the same side on things. They have offended each other occasionally but were quick to forgive one another. __FORCETOC__ Category:Recess Category:Recess Characters